1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split bed with improved characteristics, and in particular to a split bed with joinable sections including a connector used to join two pieces of a drive assembly, that has tab and slots to accommodate accessory devices and that is easily movable by one person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beds exist for many purposes. Some examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,394 to Bartley is titled Hospital Bed with Rack and Pinion Stabilizer. This patent shows a hospital bed including a base adapted to roll over the floor, a litter disposed on the base upon which the patient rests, a lift assembly designed to selectively position the litter a selected vertical distance above the base and at least one stabilizer unit between the litter and the base. Each stabilizer unit includes a pair of rack-and-pinion assemblies that extend between the base and the litter. The pinions of the rack-and-pinion assembly are connected together to rotate in unison. Owing to the interconnection of the pinions, the rack-and-pinion assemblies are prevented from moving vertically in directions opposite to each other. This lock-out of the rack-and-pinion movement prevents the litter from moving side-to-side. The stabilizer unit thus prevents the undesirable side-to-side rocking movement of the litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,347 to Urness is titled Package for a Bed Section and a Method Packaging the Bed Section. This patent shows a package for bed sections and a method of packaging the bed sections includes the head and foot ends which are structured and dimensioned to fit together within a single package so as to form a single parcel and a head section and a foot section, each structured and dimensioned to fit within separate packages so as to form separate parcels. The head and foot ends as well as the head and foot sections each have a length and a girth the sum of which is in the order of 127 inches. A package is provided for containing the head and foot ends, the head section, and the foot section. The package comprises a paperboard box having a length and a girth sum of which does not exceed 130 inches. Neither the head nor foot ends, nor the head section, nor the foot section, and its paperboard box, have a combined weight exceeding 150 pounds. A formula is provided for determining a range of dimensions for the head and foot ends, and the head section, and the foot section. The sum of the length and girth of the paperboard box are known. The paperboard box is fabricated from a paperboard material having a known thickness. The thickness of the paperboard material is factored into the formula used to determine the range of dimensions for the head and foot ends and the head section and the foot section. This permits the head and foot ends and the head section and the foot section to be structured and dimensioned to fit within a paperboard box of limited dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,210 to Clenet is titled Articulating Bed System. The patent shows a mechanism for activation of an articulating bed incorporates at least one mattress support plate and a pair of side rails. A rack is attached to each side rail and a torque tube extends between the side rails with a pinion gear at each end engaging a respective one of the racks. An actuator imparts translational motion to the torque tube perpendicular to its axis. Elevation bars connected to the torque tube and the support plate are angularly displaced by translation of the torque tube.
While each of these patents may work well for their intended purposes, none solve the unique problems that are solved by the present invention. Thus there exists a need for an improved bed that solves these and other problems.